


Wouldn't it be Nice

by TranquilMatches



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fifty First Dates AU, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilMatches/pseuds/TranquilMatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty First Dates AU. Grantaire can only remember his life before the age of 22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't it be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Moving stuff from my tumblr to AO3. This is a one-shot.

Grantaire’s alarm rings loud and annoying to the sound of “Wouldn’t it Be Nice” by the Beach Boys. He groans and feels for his phone on the bed.

He checks the time. It’s 7:00 am on October 13th. He is pretty sure that it was July yesterday. He’s also sure that his wallpaper wasn’t of him and a very, very attractive blond dude with his arm around his shoulders. 

He stares at the picture for a long time. They’re both smiling. The look on their eyes and Grantaire’s arm around his waist suggests something more than friendship.

He has never seen this man before in his life.

He looks around him. This is not his room.

What the fuck?

He shakes his head and tries to remember what happened last night. It was Eponine’s Birthday wasn’t it? He remembers going into the bar and getting wasted. He doesn’t remember how he got here— wherever this was.

His phone starts ringing again; this time the alarm has a message: “GO TO VIDEOS: PRESS PLAY ON THE FIRST VIDEO YOU SEE.”

He does as the alarm commands. On the thumbnail of the first video is him sitting on a chair in some sort of Big Brother type confession room. He clicks it play.

Video-him gives him a tight-lipped smile before beginning. “Hey me, are you sitting down? You should sit down.” Video-him pauses as if expecting Real-Life him to actually sit down like he’s watching Dora the Explorer or something. This is so fucking bizarre.

Video-Grantaire proceeds to tell him that they—he, was in some sort of accident. He was drinking at Ep’s party when he got too drunk. He jokingly climbed up a table and pretended to do a little strip dance for the birthday girl when he slipped and hit his head. He’s lucky his skull didn’t crack open.

“I know, stupid way to get into an accident but way to go us,” he says sarcastically before continuing, “So now the doctor says we have short-term memory loss. We can remember everything that has happened before we hit our head—at age 22— but not anything after that. Our memory will last for the entire day until you fall asleep. All you’ll ever remember is that it’s the day after Eponine’s Birthday. I know it sucks, but maybe hurry up with the grieving period because we don’t have much time for that.”

“We’re 24 right now, and you have a boyfriend,” Grantaire grins. “This is the only good thing to have ever come from this. Don’t make it any harder on Enjolras.”

He doesn’t know if he should rule out the idea that this is some bizarre-o practical joke. It isn’t beyond him to get talked into playing one on himself.

He is shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen.

He takes a deep breath. Okay, that is probably The Boyfriend right? He looks at his wallpaper again. He prepares himself to speak to this gorgeous man. He opens the door.

The apartment is a one-bedroom apartment with the living room and the kitchen separated only by the carpet ending just as the wooden floor of the kitchen begins. A blond-haired man stands in front of the stove cracking eggs over a frying pan. He turns at the sound of the door opening and smiles at Grantaire.

The video is wrong. He died. He died and now he’s in heaven because holy shit he is looking straight at the face of the archangel Michael himself.

He is quite aware that he is staring but the man—Enjolras, doesn’t seem to notice.

“Hungry?” is all he says as he turns back to what he’s cooking.

“Uhh… yeah sure,” he mutters taking a seat.

Enjolras sets the food on the table and takes the seat opposite him.

“So… you’re my boyfriend?” Grantaire asks after they had eaten a considerable portion of their breakfast.

“Yep, unless you’re breaking up with me. You’re not breaking up with me are you?” he jokes and oh my god he has dimples.

“I—no… this is all just overwhelming,” he confesses.

“That’s what you say every day.”

“Everyday? How long have we…”

“Six months,” Enjolras says. “You’ve been sick for about two years. We met at the coffee shop you work in. Everyday you’d give me an extra shot of espresso for free and use the same line on me. It was only after about two weeks of that when I realized you didn’t remember meeting me the day before.” He smiles fondly at the memory. Grantaire wishes he can remember it.

“Anyway I’d always say yes and everyday you’d take me out to an amazing first date and after about two months of that you moved in with me and that was it.” He grins “I’m having Courf do your next ‘here’s what you missed video‘. He’s very good at that video editing stuff.”

Grantaire stares dumbfounded at him. He hadn’t been able to get a date with even a moderately attractive person before he had brain damage. Now he’s dating someone who appears to be a male model willing to put up with someone who lost his memory every night?

“This is hilarious,” he says getting up. “So if we’re together that means that I can do this.” He grabs Enjolras by the collar and pulls him up for a kiss.

Enjolras does not respond at first but then he eventually melts into the kiss. He puts his hands on either side of Grantaire’s arms and strokes his biceps appreciatively.

Grantaire pulls back from the kiss surprised at the response. What the fuck? What the fuck?!

Enjolras looks patiently at him. He doesn’t look offended.

“You better go take a shower now and get dressed,” Enjolras says as he sits down again to finish his coffee. “I’ll drop you off at the coffee shop, Eponine will explain the rest. Pick you up after your shift?”

“Uhhh…”

“The correct response is yes,” Enjolras says in dismissal. “Go shower.”


End file.
